


pizza

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, you’re drunk. This we need to clarify because, if you were sober, you wouldn’t write ‘send your cutest delivery boy ;)’ in the special instructions box whilst ordering pizza. But, you are drunk and you’re sat in the apartment with your friends and Kai dares you to do it.</p>
<p>[slight tuckington modern au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	pizza

So, you’re drunk. This we need to clarify because, if you were sober, you wouldn’t write ‘send your cutest delivery boy ;)’ in the special instructions box whilst ordering pizza. But, you are drunk and you’re sat in the apartment with your friends and Kai dares you to do it.

"They’ll probably send the ugliest dude there as a joke," Church says when you and Kai tell him what you wrote.

They don’t.

You can’t help but whistle when you open the door. You also can’t stop yourself from saying, “I said cute, not smoking hot.”

The guy looks a little disgruntled to say the least. You can’t help but think he looks even cuter when he frowns. He’s got freckles, dozens of them across his nose and cheeks and forehead and even on his arms. Blonde hair - obviously bleached, since the black roots are showing through.

And he’s got muscles. Boy, has this dude got muscles. His red and blue shirt is too tight for him and highlights just how big his arms are.

The guy rolls his eyes and holds the pizzas out to you. “$12.99.”

"Okay, hang on."

You run back inside, dig the money out of your wallet and quickly write down a little note. When you hand the money over, the guy notices the corner of the note poking out from under the notes. He pulls it out, sees your number written on it.

You wink at him.

He rolls his eyes again, shoves the pizzas at you and walks away.

 

*

 

The next time you order pizza, it’s just you and Church. You’re sober this time, so you don’t ask for them to send their cutest delivery boy. You don’t ask them to do anything stupid.

They send the same guy though.

"So you like me," you say when you answer the door.

"What?"

"You like me or you wouldn’t have come back."

"Don’t be so flattered. I’m the only delivery boy available tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. You like me. Don’t deny it."

"Just take the damn pizzas."

 

*

 

Every time you order pizza, you order it from the same place. Every time you order pizza, they send the same delivery boy. And, amazingly, you still don’t know the dude’s name.

So the next time you order pizza, you write this in the special instruction box:

>  
> 
> _yo, cute guy freckles, tell me your name_

 

He doesn’t tell you when he shows up with the pizza. In fact, he doesn’t say a word to you other than to tell you how much you owe him. That pisses you off.

Grumbling, you slam your pizza down on the counter. You open the box and freeze.

Written on the inside of the box is the word ‘Washington’.

There’s a number written beneath it.

You grin.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr
> 
> follow me!: ohgrif.tumblr.com


End file.
